


Monthiversary

by InfiniteWoonique



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Lee Jooheon is Whipped, M/M, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Jooheon and Changkyun celebrate one month together





	Monthiversary

"Hey there, Handsome," Changkyun cooed as he saw his boyfriend approach him in the crowded choir hallway. He was dressed in a simple pair of light washed jeans, rolled up at the ankles paired with gold accented ADIDAS sneakers. He wore a baby pink, turtleneck sweater to keep him warm in the cold weather outside, a heavy, black coat on top. His bright red hair almost glowed against the pink hue. His clothing gave him a soft image, and Changkyun loved this image the best on his boyfriend. 

Jooheon smiled, eyes almost closing with the size of his smile. His younger boyfriend was stunning in a simple pair of dark and ripped jeans and a yellow hoodie with his red letterman jacket on top, decorated in soccer achievements. He had his tan Timberlands on and Jooheon always joked about them, saying how much of a meme they were. He looked like a dream and this morning he had woken up late, his carmel colored hair all messy and sticking up. He had naturally wavy hair, curling around his ears. 

Jooheon spread his arms and Changkyun immediately entered his embrace. Changkyun was only one inch shorter than Jooheon and the allowed for Jooheon to rest his chin on the younger's shoulder. His hair was still fresh with the smell of his green apple shampoo, the only scent that Changkyun would use. Jooheon loved it.

"Happy One Month! I love you," Changkyun smiled, pulling away from the elder and weaving his fingers into Jooheon's. The two were both sophomores and had only met the second semester of freshman year in their seventh period english class. They were at the beginning of the second semester of their sophomore year and had just started dating a month before, on February 4th. 

They were both each other's first boyfriend. Changkyun wasn't allowed to date until he was sixteen and Jooheon hadn't liked anyone as much as he did Changkyun before. Jooheon had liked Changkyun first, but was too shy to ever say something about it. He had fallen head over heels for Changkyun from the moment he met him, but of course, was too shy to say that he liked him. Changkyun didn't even realize that he was interested in Jooheon until halfway through the first semester of sophomore year. It took another four months of them flirting and one date before they were together, finally. 

Jooheon's trademark smile lit up his whole persona that appeared charismatic, but once you got to know the boy, it was revealed that he was an actual ball of sunshine and was actually pretty fragile. His lips pursed and he replied with his high pitched aegyo voice, "I love you, too. Happy Monthiversary, baby," he cooed. Changkyun hated the term baby and preferred babe. Both meant the same thing and were similar terms of endearment, but baby never sat well with him. He told Jooheon this of course, but the elder made it a point to tease him with it whenever he could. All Changkyun could do was accept the nickname. 

Changkyun rolled his eyes in the end and spoke with a hint of irritation in his voice, "Come on, let's go," Jooheon skipped a bit and followed Changkyun to the sophomore and junior parking lot where his old and beat down car was. It was his grandfather's old, cherry red stick shift and it was small, but perfect and Jooheon was pretty proud of his little "Cherrari", as he so fondly called it. 

The couple dodged young drivers as they attempted to get out of the parking lot to get home or to go to work or whatever they had to get to. Jooheon and Changkyun walked hand in hand, arms touching as they headed towards "Cherrari". Changkyun had his license as well, but he wasn't allowed to drive other people yet. Jooheon had started driving lessons early and was allowed to drive other people as soon as he turned sixteen. In other words, he was always driving Changkyun to their dates together. Once inside the car, Jooheon reached over and gently grabbed Changkyun's hand. Habit took over and Changkyun immediately let Jooheon's fingers find their way past his and mold together. 

It took maybe five minutes for Jooheon to weave his way put of the busy parking lot to get the the street that led to his house. He lived relatively close by and Changkyun was much father away than he was. They both decided that they would hang out at Jooheon's house for the night and relax and watch a movie. They didn't have much money for anything else. Big Hero 6 was one of Changkyun's favorite movies, Jooheon having not seen it yet, they were going to watch it. Changkyun was excited to watch it for the 33rd time!

Changkyun saw Jooheon's house in sight and was ready to hop out and greet Jooheon's dog that was always outside, even in the snow. His name was Honey and was such a sweet dog, "I think I love Honey more than you," Changkyun joked, chuckling to indicate that he was making a joke. 

Jooheon rolled his eyes and smiled mischeviously, replying to Changkyun's joke, "Really? Cause I know I love Honey more than you," he chuckled as well and started laughing harder as Changkyun started punching the elder boy's shoulder. Jooheon shied away and warned Changkyun, "Yah! I'm driving! You want me to crash?" he asked loudly. 

Changkyun thought about, seriosuly considering the possibility of Jooheon crashing, yet weighing that out with the fact that Jooheon was a very skilled driver, and the fact that they were going twenty on an empty road with no parked cars on the street due to the snow, he figured they would be perfectly fine. He gave one last punch before deciding to give up and go back to enjoying the ride. His hand was immediately back into Jooheon's grasp. 

Jooheon turned the corner of the street and his house was in view. Honey was seen sniffing the snow, this being his first winter. He was born in the spring and was only used to warmer weather. Snow was still new to him and he wasn't too familiar with the sensation yet. It hadn't snowed too much that winter and Honey hadn't been outside too much, so he was still getting used to the weather. 

Changkyun smiled as he saw the dog. He'd never had a dog of his own, his mother being severly allergic to both dogs and cats. The only pets he ever had were goldfish, and even then they didn't last very long. He made it a point to own a dog when he was on his own. 

They were twenty feet from the driveway and Changkyun had noticed a major detail. Jooheon hadn't touched the brakes at all and it seemed as though he wasn't going to slow down anytime soon. Changkyun's borws furrowed as he looked in Jooheon's direction. Jooheon turned his head as well towards Changkyun and smiled, finally passing his house and continuing down the road. Changkyun watched as Honey chased their car as far as electric shock collar would let him before stopping and turning back to investigate the snow. 

"Where are we going?" Changkyun asked once past the neighboring houses. Where Jooheon was going consisted of small houses and unfinished roads. It was where young couples usually lived when they were just starting off, or where poor families lived, "There's nothing out here."

"Oh on the contrary, behind all this nothing, there is the best sledding hill in all of the city here," he smiled, passing all the run down houses to reveal a small Christian church. 

It was also a run down church, for a different reason. It was old and a new church was built closer to the hearet of the city while this one sat on the outskirts of the city, closer to city limits. It sat on top of a hill, both sides running far into the slanted landscape and Changkyun couldn't deny it: it was a perfect hill to go sledding on. Covered in a thick layer of snow, smoothed out by other kids who had already gone sledding on it. It was the middle of the week though, so no one else was on the hill to join the pair. 

"Do we have sleds?" Changkyun asked. He definitely didn't have one with him, he didn't even know they were coming here in the first place. He didn't even own a sled, last time he would have gone sledding would have been when he was about eight years old. 

"I got everything," Jooheon assured, parking his key and getting out. All Changkyun could do was get out as well and follow his slightly older boyfriend. 

Jooheon was at the trunk of his car, using his keys to open it. Once it was open, Changkyun could see that there were already sleds inside. He started once he saw that the sleds were decorated with the Avengers super heroes. He stumbled back as he laughed, back facing Jooheon as he did so. Jooheon scrunched his face together and pulled the sleds out, ignoring his boyfriend, "They look cool!" he defended himself, setting the sleds on the ground and folding his arms in a pout. He was slightly upset that his efforts were laughed at. 

Changkyun turned around and shook his head, walking towards Jooheon to hug the elder, "No, I love them, really," he assured, burrying his head under Jooheon's chin, "I just wasn't expecting any of this, I promise," he let go of Jooheon to stoop down and pick up one of the sleds, admiring the design on them with another scoff before grabbing Jooheon's hand and dragging him towards the top of the hill. He was genuinely excited to go sledding. 

There was a path around the church that was easier to go by than by going up the hill itself. It was covered in ice more than snow, but was still manageable. Changkyun had no problem walking up the snowy hill, but he could feel Jooheon struggling against his hand. Every now and then, the older boy would slip and steady himself with Changkyun's effortless help. Changkyun dumbed it down to the type of shoes they were wearing. ADIDAS barely had any grip, mostly for show while his Timberlands had grip and were made for rough conditions. Changkyun kept this to himself and just encouraged Jooheon to keep climbing so they could sled faster. 

Finally, they got to the top of the famous sledding hill. Changkyun enjoyed the view that was shown from the top. The drop to the bottom of the hill was steep and a promising sledding experience. Not only the hill itself, but Changkyun could see the collection of trees surrounding the church, topped with snow and creating a beautiful scene. He could see the farm house down the road with kids playing in the front yard. The snow was a harsh contrast against the black and clear road. He was almost fascinated by the beauty of what was in front of him. 

Jooheon was able to stable himself and stood by Changkyun's side, admiring how much Changkyun admired the scenery. His boyfriend was observant and often liked to take a moment and enjoy life. They both had the same idea about life, and that was to enjoy it and be happy about life. Life was too short to worry and stress over every little thing. 

"I'm ready!" Jooheon suddenly announced. He set his sled on the ground and crawled on top, he knees tucked underneath his body, "Push me," Jooheon said more than asked. Changkyun smiled and obliged. He stooped low and placed his hands on both of Jooheon's buttocks, earning him a squeal before Changkyun actually pushed the slight older down the hill. 

Jooheon was on his way down, having fun and enjoying the way down. He even let out a yell as he made his way down. Changkyun watched with an open mouthed smile after his boyfriend. It was a smooth way down, minus a moment when Jooheon's sled attempted to slide sideweays, but Jooheon quickly corrected himself and was back to normal. Changkyun got down on his knees, his turn next to go down, but then the worst happened. 

At the very bottom of the hill, there was a dip in the ground and neither boys thought too much of it. Turns out, there was an underground stream under the ice where melting snow formed to lead to a stream to the drain where runoff water went. It wasn't a bother to them until Jooheon fell into the dip, breaking the ice, and landing in the freezing water. His whole right side was submerged in the cold water, soaking his coat and baby pink sweater in water and dirt. 

Jooheon screamed, "It's so cold! My sweater!" he looked down at his right arm. It was more his coat that was wet than his sweater, but that sweater was brand new. Changkyun even noticed that it still smelled a bit like the store it came from, mixed with Jooheon's cologne. 

Changkyun laughed and hopped onto his sled the same way Jooheon did and started his way down the hill. He made his way down and made sure that he stopped ahead of the bottom so he wouldn't make a splash like Jooheon did. He used his foot to drag behind his sled once he was halfway down the hill, so he could prepare himself to stop before the stream of water. He successfully made it and stopped right before Jooheon, stepping up and lifting his sled before holding his hand out for Jooheon to take. 

"Hey," Changkyun smiled. Jooheon sighed and took his boyfriend's hand. Jooheon's hands were freezing cold, fingers like ice cubes. It almost hurt Changkyun's own hand, but he knew Jooheon had it worse so he refrained from complaining, "I think we should go to your house," Changkyun finally said, holding Jooheon's right hand with both of his own hands in attempt at warming them up. He was concerningly freezing. 

"But I wanted you to have fun on our special day," Jooheon whined, physically shivering. He was only getting colder the more he stayed outside in this weather. He could feel his sweater freezing around his arm, stiffening to the shape of his arm. He wanted to go home and change, but he wanted Changkyun to enjoy his idea for a date, but he already ruined it. 

"I am having fun," Changkyun laughed, smiling wide with all of his teeth showing, "I'm spending time with you and that's a whole lot of fun. I'm so glad you planned such an awesome date for us, but if you're freezing, I'd rather not have my boyfriend get hypothermia a month after dating. I just got you, I don't want to lose you," he wrapped his arms around Jooheon's waist, feeling how cold Jooheon actually is, "You need some dry clothes and warm cuddles with me," Changkyun cooed, snuggling into Jooheon's neck. He was being painfully cute and it was getting to Jooheon real fast. 

"That sounds fun," Jooheon smiled, eyes disappearing into his smile, "Then can we do one more thing that I planned?" he asked, sounding shy.

"Yeah, what is it?"

Jooheon nervously laughed, eyes darting away from Changkyun to look at the ground, then back to Changkyun, then ahead to his car before finally saying, "I want to build a blanket fort."

The surprises Jooheon had lined up for the day were surprising and amazing. Changkyun smiled, crookedly and happily. He rarely smiled with his teeth, but he found himself smiling with them a lot today. They were perfectly white and straight with their unique ridged bottoms. The first thing Jooheon noticed from Changkyun physically. He noticed his personality first, in all reality. Changkyun was kind, outgoing, and hilarious. He liked all the same things that Jooheon did and Jooheon was hooked onto Changkyun.  

"I would love that," Changkyun mused, head snuggling into Jooheon's shoulder, "Now let's go. You're going to really freeze on me if we don't get out of here," he led Jooheon towards the car and they both got in. Jooheon immediately turned on the heat as high as it could go and they were soon off and back to Jooheon's house. Changkyun was immediately out of the car and onto Jooheon's dog. 

"Hello, Honey," Changkyun cooed as he played with the small, honey-colored dog. The dog was hopping onto Changkyun's squatting legs and getting his pants wet with his small paws. Honey was giving Changkyun wet kisses in his cheeks, the fur around his mouth tickling Changkyun's face, making the boy smile wide. Jooheon would stop to watch his boyfriend interact with his pet, but he was freezing and needed to get out of his wet clothes. 

Eventually, Changkyun stopped playing with Honey and headed inside, toeing his shoes off at the door, setting them right next to Jooheon's wet sneakers. There was snow rolling off of the shoes and onto the hard floor, melting in puddles in the surrounding area. Jooheon's mom wasn't going to be too happy about that, but he wasn't going to deal with that now. 

Changkyun walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. The bottom of his jeans and his knees were wet from Honey and he felt uncomfortable. His legs were growing colder and he snuggled into his letterman jacket further in hopes of increasing the warmth around his body. He would probably end up borrowing a pair of Jooheon's in the end. He loved Jooheon's oversized sweatpants, Jooheon was a bit taller than he was and definitely had a bigger butt, so there was plenty of room in his sweatpants. 

"Alright!" Jooheon exclaimed, jumping into the room in a pair of sweatpants and an oversized sweatshirt. It was a completely different image from the one he was portraying earlier. Jooheon always showed up to school in a nice outfit. He was very stylish and took pride in that and so far, Changkyun didn't see anything less than stylish from Jooheon, but this is by far the least stylish and most comfy he ever looked. It actually shocked Changkyun when he first saw Jooheon. He was in all black and in his arms were a pile of folded blankets, presumably for the blanket fort he had mentioned earlier. 

"Before we start, can I have a pair of your sweatpants to change into?" he asked.

"Of course! There's a pair on my bed in my room," he set the blankets on the couch next to Changkyun as he stood up. Changkyun followed Jooheon to his room and the older boy gave him the pair he said were on his bed and Jooheon showed him the bathroom so he could change. Changkyun blushed as he asked for the bathroom, not comfortable enough to change in his boyfriend's room, so a different room would have worked better for him. 

After Changkyun changed into his boyfriend's sweatpants, which were really comfortable by the way, he headed out and into the living room to find Jooheon. He peeked his head around the corner and saw something he wasn't expecting. Jooheon was spread across the couch with no cushions on it. The cushions were on the floor with the blankets and now there were four chairs from the dining room in there. Jooheon was watching the screen of the tv and it was the commercials before Big Hero 6 was to begin. 

"Um," Changkyun began, fully coming out from his hiding spot behind the wall. Jooheon looked over and his trademark smile and his teeth peeked past his lips, "What's going on here?" the room looked like a complete mess from the spotless room it was before, "Did a tsunami make its way through here when I left?" he joked, walking over to sit on one of the chairs in the room. 

Jooheon stood up and started to build the blanket fort, "You wish. Come on, help me build the best fort you've ever seen," he grabbed a cushion and stood it up, pulling a chair to the side to build a more sturdy wall for then fort. 

Changkyun smiled and started building along with his boyfriend. He grabbed two chairs and set up a wall, planning the architecture and structure of the blanket fort. The two planned together what the fort was supposed to look like. The stood up the walls and the entrance, lining the inside with pillows and Jooheon's softest blanket. In the end, they placed the largest blanket over the top and the way the blanket fell on top of the skeleton of the fort and completed the look. It looked like a castle of blankets and mismatched with all the different colors, but it was wonderful. Jooheon immediately crawled through the entrance and Changkyun followed. Once settled inside, the entrance was a perfect window for the tv screen and movie that was playing. 

Jooheon was sitting up and propped against the back of the couch, hands folded in his lap as he watched the beginning of the movie. Changkyun sat next to him, identical positions, but Changkyun was a touchy person and loved skinship. He slowly inched closer to the older boy, sneaking his arm closest to Jooheon behind his back and the other arm over his front, connecting his hands together and the farthest side of Jooheon. He turned to his side so his chest was pressed against Jooheon's side. Jooheon shifted to the side so that Changkyun was actually pressed against his chest and resting on top of him with the older boy holding the younger one. Changkyun reached over and grabbed a leftover blanket and pulled it over the two to keep them warm. 

They both watched the movie, enjoying each other's presence and how the other felt. They had stayed pretty quiet as the two were engrossed in the movie playing in front of them. They pretty much just communicated through touch. Jooheon was still pretty affected by his clothes getting wet while sledding, so he kept sniffling as his nose ran. It didn't bother Changkyun though, since he found it adorably cute when he sniffled. 

It was the big fight scene in the movie, almost over and the two had sat mostly in silence the entire time. Changkyun knew what was going to happen of course, this being his favorite movie and having seen it so many times, he knew what was to come and loved it, but this time he wasn't focused on the movie. Instead, he was focused on Joohoen focusing on the movie. Jooheon was incredibly into the movie, this being his first time seeing it. 

Jooheon's mouth hung open, so invested he couldn't bother to close it. Changkyun watched as the movie reflected in the older boy's eyes, the bright red color of Baymax shining and the other colors were vibrant. It was mesmerizing to watch the pictures dance across Jooheon's pupils, Changkyun hummed at the appreciation he had for the colors and his boyfriend. 

Jooheon was brought out of his trance as he heard and felt the hum from Changkyun against his chest. He lowered his eyesight to his boyfriend and they locked eyes. Neither looked away and both were caught in the moment, lost in each other's eyes. They both loved each other, they knew that. That had been involved in each other for so long already and so they naturally fell to love. Jooheon was incredibly attracted to Changkyun, the younger feeling the same. 

Jooheon leaned forward and Changkyun thought was it, this would be his first real kiss ever, with his first boyfriend ever. Changkyun didn't know what to think, so he just let Jooheon lead.

Or that's what he thought was happening.

What Jooheon actually did was dig his hands into Changkyun's side. Changkyun was extremely ticklish and even the slightest touch would get a large reaction from him. Jooheon used all of his strength to tickle Changkyun and the younger let out a yell, not expecting the outcome of the situation. His muscles wanted to fight against the tickles but he was weak against them and he was in a losing battle as Jooheon overtook his body.

After a while, the one sided tickle fight subsided and Changkyun was on his back, a panting mess as he attempted to regain the breath he lost from laughing. He looked up at Jooheon and saw that breathtaking smile he had. It helped calm his breathing faster and he smiled back at the beauty in front of his eyes.

Just then, Jooheon leaned forward and pressed his lips to Changkyun's. 

It shocked both of them, but was invited. It was a peck, not too long before the two separated to look each other in the eyes. They were sparkling, amazed at how their first kiss felt. Then Jooheon went in again, this time with lip. He took Changkyun's lip into his mouth, tasting how Changkyun tasted and he tasted sweet, while to Changkyun, Jooheon tasted savory. 

Changkyun's stomach was doing somersaults as the excitement of his first kiss took over his body. He could feel the hairs on his arms stand up as this new experience made him feel things he'd never felt before. He had heard in romance movies how the first kiss sent sparks into the air with how amazing it was, but Changkyun felt more fireworks than anything. He felt butterflies, fireworks, hurricanes, earthquakes, everything. It was purely amazing. 

It was awkward at first, both boys having never kissed someone before, but it was a nice awkward. It wasn't so uncomfortable that they would break up, but their teeth would clash together because of how much Changkyun was smiling. 

"I'm so sorry," Changkyun apologized after the third time his teeth got in the way of their kissing. He couldn't stop himself from smiling at all, he was just too excited.

Jooheon softly laughed and said, "Don't be. We'll just have to practice a bit, but you are incredibly amazing," Jooheon mused, lifting his hand to brush Changkyun's warm cheek with his thumb. Changkyun smiled into Jooheon's hand and squinted his eyes together. Jooheon laughed again and added a sickeningly sweet, "I love you."

Changkyun nodded slightly and replied with, "I love you, too," before leaning forward and kissing Jooheon and man! Did it feel even better the second time they kissed!


End file.
